fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Wakamatsu
, better known by her stage name , is a singer and notable rival of Fullmoon. Biography Madoka did plastic surgery (told in manga only) to become an idol. Madoka sees Mitsuki Koyama (Fullmoon form) as a rival. She first meets Fullmoon at an idol auditioning place where she discourages her. Fullmoon ends up winning the audition to become an idol. She meets her often but as a rival and is always competitive and jealous when it comes to Fullmoon. In the anime, she and Fullmoon once are auditioning for a shampoo commercial which they both win. She declines to work with Fullmoon, which leaves Fullmoon and the judges shocked. The judges decide that they both should compete with one another the day after. On that day, there is a threat of death in the shinigami book that Fullmoon will die so Madoka does the commercial. She has a pet pig (to make her impression cuter) to copy Fullmoon because she carries her plushies (Takuto and Meroko in animal form) with her. Once when she quit making music, Mitsuki (in her real form) comes to her and she lightens her, which makes Madoka have more heart to her songs. She once helped Mitsuki when she was depressed. She had visited Mitsuki's house to see her without knowing she was sick/ill and she came because she hasn't seen her for a long time. She and Fullmoon don't get along well despite their rivalry. Near the end of the anime, she shows her affection for her when Fullmoon announces she'll be leaving the music industry but will be back. Madoka says "Why, are you trying to run away from me" in a rather sad tune than a rivalry one. In the manga when she finds out about her tumor, she says "Why does it have to be her" which shows she truly cares about Fullmoon deep inside and that she has a twisted personality. Physical appearance In the anime/manga Madoka's bangs are let loose on her forehead. She keeps two strands of hair (one on left the other strand on right), which are comparatively shorter than the rest of her hair. The bangs are left on the front and usually reach the beginning point of her shirt. She has fair skin and is to be albeit shorter in height than Fullmoon at times and sometimes is seen to be about the same. Personality and traits Madoka is competitive and somehow rude at times with her co-workers and other idols (e.g. Fullmoon). Although she loves her fans, she once gave up because she was told she had lack of heart in her songs which shows she is also sensitive. Relationships Nachi Nachi (real name:Soichiro) is or was Madoka's fiance. He also did plastic surgery to join being an idol for Madoka. He later marries Madoka later on in the manga. Trivia *Madoka only has Gucchan to help her image, making her seem like a gentle girl who loves animals. Appearances Manga *Mitsuki's Case *As Long As My Wings Can Fly *It's a Gift *We're Both Half-Angels *In the Middle of a Hollow Sea *"Madoka's" Standards *The One I Earnestly Love Is You *Forcing Herself to Face Forward *Please Call My Name When I Get Lost at the Railroad Crossing *Pure Love, Songs of Love *Absolute Territory—Midnight Revolution *Not Even God Can Stop the Moon *Sugarless Milk Chocolate *If My Wishes Will Never Come True, I Will... *To My One and Only Eichi Bonus Story *Natural Madonna '03 DEEP PURPLE Anime *I Want to Sing! *The Rival Appears! *Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement *Run to the Audition *A New Inspiration *A Solo Performance—Live! *My Father's Song *Please Dr. Wakaoji? *My Message *I Won't Lose *The Real Madoka Wakamatsu *A Present from Full Moon *Tender Hearts *I Just Can't Tell Him *Day of Destiny *Searching For The Full Moon External links *Madoka Wakamatsu fanlisting Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females